Elijah Jernick
Background Elijah was this one kid that joined Clone wars adventure around 2009-2011. He was this 9-11 year old kid on the game that builds relationships with people he trust. And Couple of romances. Friends he encounter Were Anakin Xenobomer, Noah00 Skywalker most notable ones, Helen was also his twilek best. A Jedi at heart and loves to collect and find glitches. His brother joined the game in 2010-2012 Stacy Hall/StacyLittleMan He was a Jedi Padawan during 25 BBY then worked his ranks up to become a Jedi Knight until He was ranked Jedi Master Before Order 66/The Great Purge. He survived Order 66 but kept his name but goes under when question as Shaggy. He joined the Rebellion and fought the Empire through out the Half of BBY & BBY. He found out to clone himself so he went to Kamino to Make New Clones version of himself. If he dies his Force Ghost/Soul can go into any clone. During end Galactic Civil War he went to Unknown Planet from a different galaxy called Earth and stayed there for couple of years Until He was called by Luke Skywalker to help him form a New Jedi Order Met Luke Skywalker at the New Jedi Temple where he met Ben Solo And Became great Friends with him before he turned to dark side. Elijah Survived Kylo Ren by not being Destruction of the Jedi Temple. He Joined the Resistance to Fight against the First Order and Kylo Ren. Where did Elijah go? He got in trouble with his grandparents buying credits without him realizing he was, and then was completely banned from every playing the game again for life. (Not actually banned from the game he was forbidden to play). He was afraid to lose those friends he hung out with all those times. in Early 2012 He went on Roblox. Created a YouTube Channel Called Ejenick later renamed to Elijah Jernick. He continued to play roblox all those years until Clone Wars adventure was closed. Elijah became sad that he lost his friends Anakin Xenobomber, Noah00 Skywalker and others of his friends. Relationship with Ana/Anakin XenoBomber Elijah Jernick was very closed with Anakin XenoBomber. Everyday Elijah Thought about Anakin XenoBomber. In May 2011, Elijah found out for the first time that Anakin Xenobomber was a female. Notice she was die hard fan of Anakin Just Like He was. He tried keep him in the light side of force before, and lost contact and ties with Anakin Xenobomber. Triva * Elijah was forced to leave CWA for personal Reasons * Anakin/Ana Formed a secret bond * Elijah uses the force to slow his aging of his body so he is young by 19 years old by his age by ABY was around 40-50 * He Joined Roblox after he was forced to leave Clone was Adventure. * Elijah Owns a YouTube Channel that has 6.04k subs * Elijah owns a second channel that 200+ subs * Elijah First love interest was a twi'lek * Elijah formed a crush on Ashoka During his time in the Jedi Order * Elijah & Ashoka Dated During 14 BBY * Elijah Lightsaber Color Is Blue and Yellow, But changes his Blue Crystal to Red by making it bleed with his hatred. * Elijah Favorite Color is Red and Yellow * Elijah Learn to use Force Lighting and Became the First Jedi to Learn Dark side Abilities while staying on the Light side * Elijah confused Stormtroopers by having a Red blade * Elijah has an Alter Ego Name Devil Elijah Jernick * Devil Elijah Jernick is a Sith/Dark Side User * Elijah Used to have Facial hair during his hiding and shaved off When Ashoka Found him. Quotes CWA Username Gallery Category:Elijah Jernick Category:Anakin XenoBomber Category:Shaggy Category:Male Characters Category:Force Sensitive Category:Was Lifetime Memeber Category:Leader Category:Humans Category:Jedi Master Category:Non-CWA Characters Category:Jedi Category:YouTuber Category:Exile Category:Experienced Player Category:Lifetime Members Category:Republic Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Resistance